


Undersidious ARC 4

by orphan_account



Series: Undersidious [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Buttercup Poisoning, Buttercups, F/M, Gen, I'll put the character as they come, and the relationships, and the warnings, asgore needs help, asriel was helping too, chara is just trying to be nice, child baa, dad is awesome, it was almost an underfell world, kids should ask for help when baking, the tags have spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FLASHBACKS ONLY!Feel free to ask about things and request scenarios.By the way, Arc 4 is special.





	1. Asriel and Chara Make A Pie

**Arc 4 Chapter 1**

Okay, in this arc, I'll be doing this a little differently. This arc will consist of flashbacks. It can vary from before Asriel and Chara died to during the Genocide Mess to a random scene on the Surface. I won't have these pre-written as I have with the other arcs. I want you to feel welcome to ask about or request anything. I'll try to write as soon as possible and will be sure to give you credit (unless you wish to remain anonymous). To be honest, I don't think this arc will ever truly be COMPLETE because so many scenarios could happen, and there's so much that was left as a total mystery.

I referenced the recipe in the chapter from [HERE](http://cookfiction.com/recipes/butterscotch-cinnamon-pie.html).

However, without further adieu, the only pre-written chapter of this arc.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey, Asriel! Come here!" Chara calls from within the kitchen. A fluffy goat ~~baby~~ child wearing a green and yellow striped sweater runs to their best friend that they consider their sibling. Asriel sees the book in Chara's hand.

"What's that?" he inquires curiously. Is this what Chara called him in here for?

Chara holds out the book proudly. A cook book. They open the book to a certain page and point to one recipe in particular with a grin, "Do you want to make Dad a pie? It can be a present for being a great king and the best dad."

"Okay!" Asriel agrees. Chara usually doesn't go out of their way to do stuff like this, and he likes the idea. However, he can't help but wonder why all of the sudden. Did something happen?

Regardless, they get to work on making Mom's specialty: Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie.

"Okay. What do we need?" Asriel asks.

"Of course, we need that pie crust stuff," Chara informs him.

"Okay. Just read everything off, and I'll get them," Asriel suggests as he gets the pie crust that Toriel always has. He takes one of the many that she has and sets it down on the counter.

"Whipped cream, cinnamon of course. Corn starch? Okay, whatever that is…," Chara reads off. They pause for a moment, giving Asriel some time to get the stuff he needs to get. They'll measure everything out after they get what they need.

"Okay, what's next?"

"Um, nine egg yolks? I guess, nine eggs, but what's a 'yolk'?" Chara asks.

"It's the white part," Asriel responds before pausing. "Wait. No. It's the yellow part. I remember now."

Asriel takes out the egg carton and lays it on the counter with everything else.

"Brown sugar, water, heavy cream," Chara continues. Asriel gets them all quickly.

"Whole milk."

Then, they start measuring everything out, moving stuff out of the way or putting them up when they were done. Chara looks at the book, "Oh, I think I skipped over this one."

"1/4 butter," Chara reads before adding, "cup."

It had been an innocent mistake. They had meant to say '1/4 cup butter'. A somewhat forgetful Chara and their brother who had misinterpreted the words would be the cause of a catastrophe.

"1/4 buttercup?" Asriel asks.

"Yeah. Buttercup. Isn't that the name of a flower?" Chara asks.

"Yeah but let's ask Mom just in case," Asriel suggests.

The children leave the kitchen and find Toriel in the living room, reading a book about snails. She doesn't look up but asks, "Yes, my children?"

"A buttercup is a flower, right?" she hears Asriel inquire.

"Yes, it's a yellow flower," she informs him. "Your father has many in his garden if you'd like to see. May I inquire why?"

"We're getting Dad a present for being so awesome of course!" Asriel exclaims.

Toriel asks, "Should I tell him to be expecting a gift from you two?"

"No!" Chara exclaims before stage-whispering. "It's a secret. He can't know."

"Okay. He won't hear about it from me."

Chara and Asriel leave to Asgore's garden. Asriel suggests, "Why don't we pick him some flowers, too?"

"Okay," Chara agrees as they each grab a handful of yellow flowers that they're at least 85% positive are buttercups.

"Do you think this is enough?" Asriel asks.

"Yeah. I don't think we'll have to use all of them though," Chara responds.

They return inside to kitchen where they are making quite the mess.

"What would one-fourth of a buttercup be?" Asriel asks.

"Um, we were using those measuring cup things. I guess we fill it um to 1/4?" Chara suggests unsurely.

"That makes sense," Asriel agrees as he fits a few of the flowers into the measuring cup until it's approximately at the 1/4 mark.

Then, they begin mixing the ingredients according to the book's instructions. Asriel uses his fire magic to heat the pie, and Chara watches in awe of the magic. They may have lived with monsters for just over a year now, but magic is **still** an amazing subject to them. They actually hope they can use it one day and maybe even be the Royal Scientist or at least help the current one. Whatever that guy's name is.

* * *

"Dad! Come here! We want to show you something!" Asriel exclaims giddily. Chara and he are both sporting wide, excited grins, and Asriel is hopping impatiently.

"Of course. Just give me one second to stand," the king laughs as he stands up and allows his children to drag him to the living room. They sit him down at a table, and Toriel walks out with a pie.

"They made you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie and a mess of the kitchen," Toriel informs him as Chara sets a vase full of the leftover buttercups they didn't use. They each have proud grins on their faces as they look at him expectantly. Toriel cuts him a slice, and he begins to eat it. There's something different about it that he can't quite place.

Then again, that's to be expected. These are two children who made it. He expects it to be different. Otherwise, the pie is actually tasty, and he even asks for another slice which Toriel provides him. He continues eating, but something is wrong. By the time he finishes the second slice, his stomach is in pain, and his mouth hurts.

* * *

Toriel is in Asgore's room, nursing him back to health. However, Chara and Asriel stand outside the bedroom. The air is tense. Asriel asks, "Do you think Dad will be okay?"

"Of course!" Chara assures him, but to be honest, Chara isn't sure. They're saying that partly to make themself believe it. Toriel had explained to them an hour ago, after they told her what happened, that buttercups were poisonous if consumed. They had furthermore been banned from the kitchen without adult supervision to prevent this mishap from happening again.

Chara laughs at this situation. The two of them could have killed Asgore, the king, _their dad_. Chara made a mistake again. This was their fault. They should have read the ingredients correctly. They should have double-checked the the words. They should've been smarter. They should've had common sense. They should've known this would happen because every time they try to do something right, somebody gets hurts.

Asriel looks at Chara in concern and asks, "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just funny how one little mistake makes such a big difference. If you need me, I'll be in our room, okay?" Chara informs him, and they walk away, tears streaming down their face. They really, _really_ made a mistake this time.


	2. Children Are Great

**Arc 4 Chapter 2**

This one will be shorter than normal with only 818 words, and I apologize for that. There's little more I could've included in this chapter, but it's important still despite it not reaching at least 1,000 words like I strive to put into each chapter.

Also, this chapter was preplanned if that means anything to you.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Asgore paces his room impatiently, angrily. He is sad but more angry than that. His children have died. They're _dead_ because of the humans. They must die. They must pay. That's a given. He has tried to explain this to Toriel, but she threatens to run away if he dares to do such a thing. The next thing though is what made Toriel especially angry. She had yelled at him for an hour.

He wants to declare that monsters must learn to survive. He needs strong monsters, so the mistake with Asriel and Chara never happens again. He doesn't want humans to kill his people. It's better for a monster to dust another monster than for a human to do so, right? He bares his teeth in confusion. He's so indecisive. If he says it's 'kill or be killed' and humans must die, his people will be stronger but Toriel will leave and never forgive him. However, if he doesn't, his people will think he is weak for not doing anything about the death of his children but Toriel will stay.

He really doesn't know what to do. Either way, something really bad happens. However, the good of his people is more important than his own happiness. That's what he should do, right? If Toriel doesn't agree, that's too bad. His people need him. He has been holding off on his decision for long enough. If he waits much longer, it would be the same as having no input into the matter, or would this be the situation where 'better late than never' would apply?

What should he do?! He's so indecisive. He needs a second opinion. He really needs help, and something tells him Toriel isn't going to help him. Perhaps he needs some space. His room feels so much smaller now that he's panicking. He could use some space. It might just do him some good. Asgore then walks out of his room and the castle, and he sits on a bench in one of the few parks in the Underground. He breathes. It's much easier to breathe in places with more space.

He watches the children run around and people taking walks. He thinks of what it would be like to do one choice and the other. Both could result in anarchy or at least something really close. He's not sure which is worse in the long run. Should he care about the survival of his people at the cost of them hating him? Or should he care about keeping Toriel happy and his people suffering from possibly violent humans that could come down here? Either option is absolutely terrible. Is there no way to keep Toriel in the castle, have a good resolve, and not have his people hate him. This is no easy decision, but there doesn't appear to be any better decision that be could do.

A young monster approaches him and waves kindly. He smiles at them, "Howdy, little one."

"Mister King sir, do you need help?" she asks kindly.

"Perhaps. I have a hard decision. You may not understand though," he informs her.

"I want to help though. Please?" the child pleads.

"Alright. I have go make a decision, a very hard one. Either monsters learn to survive for when a human falls down here. If I pick this Queen Toriel will run away and be mad at me for killing children and endangering monsterkind. But my other option is doing nothing. Queen Toriel will be happy, but nothing will happen," the king tries to explain in words the child can understand. The small monster has a face that clearly shows she is thinking.

"Why not do neither?"

"Would you care to explain? What's your idea?"

"First, you said the queen will be mad for killing a human. Why would you need to do that?"

"The Barrier that keeps us down here was forged by seven human wizards. That means to break the Barrier, we will need seven human souls."

"Okay, so worry about getting the souls. Monsters don't need to learn survival because Chara wasn't violent, right?" the kid asks.

"I suppose not."

"Then, you can add catching any humans to the goals of the Royal Guard!" the kid exclaims proudly as if it was the best idea ever.

"You think I should _just_ capture the human souls?" Asgore asks.

"Yep!" the child confirms.

That's like his first idea but without monsters learning to survive. Monsters are essentially good creatures. It would be a shame to change that. Children are such creative beings. He's so glad they exist. He'll just have to wage war against humanity after he gets the human souls. Like his first idea without the 'kill or be killed' law he had thought of putting into place.

It's almost perfect. Toriel will still run away, but everything else will go pretty well. It's a great idea.

He turns and asks, "What's your-?"

However, she's gone before he can ask for her name. It's a shame. The child had been so kind to listen to him, but he supposes she has a family to go home to. With newfound resolve, he returns to the castle to prepare a motivational speech or something of the like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be interested in knowing that child is actually Baa.  
> And what do you think of this world being saved from being an Underfell universe?
> 
> Don't hesitate request for or ask about something. I love comments, and I need ideas.


End file.
